<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>find me having thoughts (you never had) by brazilboyfriends</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621187">find me having thoughts (you never had)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazilboyfriends/pseuds/brazilboyfriends'>brazilboyfriends</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Read the notes!, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazilboyfriends/pseuds/brazilboyfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata just turned twenty two and he's got a special request.</p><p>Luckily, Oikawa's smitten enough to agree.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>OiHina and Others</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>find me having thoughts (you never had)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushijams/gifts">ushijams</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiea/gifts">jiea</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey hey heyyyy god idk if this is gonna be remotely good bc i rushed this so much dhsjds it's 4am in here im sos osrry</p><p>anyway there's:<br/>past ushiiwa mention<br/>ushisaku mention<br/>some dom/sub<br/>subspace-ish that i didnt tag bc idk much about it, to make such claims...</p><p>other than that, enjoy!</p><p>hbd lenore and jiea... lab u...</p><p>i apologize for my mistakes they are all my own... heH</p><p>SAY HI AND RT MY <a href="https://twitter.com/zenin0bara/status/1329161952308850689?s=20"> FICPOST</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, your birthday's coming up," Oikawa says.</p><p>Hinata smiles against Oikawa's naked chest. Oikawa's arm wrapped around Hinata's shoulder while the other rested under his head. "Yeah, it is," Hinata replies droopily. Oikawa doesn't have to look at Hinata's face directly to know that he's currently sex happy and a bit sex stupid. They just finished a round after all and were basking on its afterglow. Oikawa has half a mind to have another go but, well, priorities. He needs to settle what he should give Hinata for his 22nd.</p><p>“You have something in mind you wanna get? Or do?” Oikawa asks, his fingers dragging across Hinata’s equally naked back, noticing how Hinata flinches everytime Oikawa touches the blooming bruises on his skin. “Sorry,” Oikawa whispers against his hair.</p><p>“It’s okay.” Hinata shifts on his stomach. “I love having your marks on me,” He says, giving Oikawa a reassuring smile that makes his heart stop. Okay, no. Oikawa needs to let himself be derailed any further.</p><p>“So?” Oikawa echoes his earlier inquisition.</p><p>“What?” Hinata replies dumbly, which makes Oikawa squint his eyes suspiciously.</p><p>“What do you want for your birthday?”</p><p>Hinata blinks at him, looking anywhere but at him, looking a bit redder than he already is, which fuses Oikawa’s growing speculations even more.</p><p>Oikawa raises his eyebrows, and licks his lips because the way Hinata squirms above him already tells him that Hinata definitely has something he wants to do and Oikawa feels Hinata has pretty much set his mind on it but he just couldn’t tell Oikawa directly. His shy apprehension does give Oikawa a pretty good idea on what Hinata’s thinking about but he figured he'd still drag it out from him.</p><p>“It’s a sex thing, isn’t it?” Oikawa begins to berate. Hinata chews on his lips as he tries to look away but Oikawa beats him to it by grabbing his chin and tip it in the direction of his gaze. “Well?” Oikawa repeats.</p><p>“Um,” Hinata mutters shyly.</p><p>Oikawa sighs. He rearranges their positions until his back is leaning on the headboard of their bed and Hinata right on his lap. “Let’s get you sorted out,” Oikawa adds. Hinata looks at him, self-conscious and a bit nervous, which seriously needs to be rectified because Oikawa never wants to make Hinata feel that he could be anything but himself around him.</p><p>“Darling—” He starts, reassurances on the tip of his tongue.</p><p>“I don’t know how to say it,” Hinata interrupts, his voice wavering near the end, his fingers fidgeting on his lap.</p><p>“And why is that?” Oikawa asks carefully.</p><p>Hinata swallows, still silent. So Oikawa reinforces a little bit more. “You know I’m absolutely smitten with you, right?”</p><p>Immediately, Hinata looks up at him. His features softened, a small smile growing on his lips. “You tell me all the time,” Hinata replies fondly.</p><p>“See? Our dynamics in bed might have let me have all the control, courtesy of you, of course,” Oikawa takes Hinata’s hands in his, lacing their fingers together. The smile on Hinata’s face grows a little more. “I belong to you as much as you do to me. You have a pretty solid grip on my heart, Shouyou and I wouldn’t have it in any other way. So I strongly believe that whatever it is, I can take it.”</p><p>“Even if I told you I want us to break up?” Hinata arches his brows, Oikawa’s hold on him gets a little bit tighter. An automatic response at the slightest idea that Hinata might be taken away from him. And Oikawa would be insulted at this little joke. That’s right, a joke because he’d actually— No. Anyway, if Hinata is making jokes now, Oikawa thinks it’s safe to say he shouldn’t be so eggshelly anymore.</p><p>“Oh, you wanna break up with, boy? Let's see how that works out for you.” Oikawa digs his fingers on Hinata’s sides, making him squirm.</p><p>“Oikawa-san!” Hinata yelps. “Relax I won’t do that— <em>Stop</em>.” Oikawa tickles him again for good measure. Hinata struggles above him but still manages to say, “But I feel like after this you’re the one who’s going to be unsure about us.”</p><p>Oikawa seizes, willing himself not to roll his eyes because this is actually absurd. Unsure of Hinata? Never. “Smi-Tten, what does that spell? Oikawa Tooru,” Oikawa tries to diffuse, nevermind how lame he sounded. Hinata ignored him anyway.</p><p>“It’s something I’ve always been curious about but it’s a bit different from what we usually do.” Hinata says, looking so small in his arms as he starts to avert his eyes again. Oikawa lets him. “I’m not sure if you’ll be down to it.”</p><p>Oikawa pulls him closer as he presses a reassuring kiss on Hinata’s lips, hopefully conveying all Hinata fails to understand on the severity of Oikawa’s affections. He returns them eagerly. Making Oikawa momentarily forget their dilemma but of course, he wouldn’t let that happen because whatever this is, means a lot to Hinata, Oikawa would see to it that it’s all straightened out. Leave no creases for Hinata to have any doubt on how much Oikawa means to him.</p><p>Finally, he pulls away. “Why don’t you tell me what it is and we’ll go from there. Hmm?” Oikawa encourages.</p><p>Hinata holds Oikawa’s gaze in him, albeit uneasy but Oikawa’s willing to work on it. “Promise you won’t be mad?”</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>“Okay.” Hinata begins to lean in and as the words register on Oikawa’s brain, his eyes widen and his mouth slightly drops open because Oh.</p><p>-----------------</p><p>Oikawa phones Iwaizumi the next day.</p><p>-----------------</p><p>“You want me to <em>what</em> now?”</p><p>“I told you like fifty times.” Oikawa takes in another bite of his food.</p><p>Okay, Oikawa definitely did not. And the thing is, Iwaizumi should have known. He should have known that Oikawa wouldn’t be leaving him a shit ton of calls over breakfast that he <em>insisted </em>on paying for Iwaizumi. Really, he should have known. But to ask Iwaizumi <em>that? </em>He knows Oikawa may be a little loose on the head but he never expected him to ask Iwaizumi <em>what </em>he was asking.</p><p>Iwaizumu can only look at him like he grew three heads. Oikawa already stresses Iwaizumi out with just one, what more if three. Iwaizumi wouldn’t survive the aneurysm that would induce.</p><p>“You want me to fuck your boyfriend?” Iwaizumi asks incredulously.</p><p>“Why? You don’t wanna?” Oikawa asks casually, wrapping his hand around the steaming coffee mug.</p><p>He can only imagine the face he's making now. There’s a heavy furrow that he can feel contorting on his brows. “It’s not that—”</p><p>"I know. He's so pretty like <em>ugh</em>—How could anyone pass that up?" Oikawa gushes, evidently love stricken, that makes Iwaizumi throw up everything he's eaten since earlier.</p><p>"You're not listening to me, " Iwaizumi presses.</p><p>"Sure, I am," Oikawa shrugs as he rips another piece of bagel to put on his mouth.</p><p>Iwaizumi's nose flares because Oikawa seems not to be taking it seriously as he should. That or he really doesn’t care about what Iwaizumi thinks and strongly believes that he would fess up either way.</p><p>Iwaizumi doesn’t really care for much. It’s not like he <em>doesn’t </em>want to, he just never expected that <em>could</em>. After all, Hinata isn’t really hard to look at. And with how he’s got Oikawa wrapped around his little finger tells Iwaizumi that Hinata has that effect on people and a normal human such as Iwaizumi won’t probably stand a chance.</p><p>Still, he needs a little clarification because all of this feels very whiplash-y to him.</p><p>"If you have, then you wouldn't have been interrupting me when I'm trying to ask you that, dear <em>fucking</em> lord, if you want me to <em>fuck. your. boyfriend</em>."</p><p>As soon as the words left him, Iwaizumi winces. He might have said that a bit too loud because the café suddenly felt very quiet. People are giving them scandalized looks, a mother has ushered his son outside the establishment. This is all Oikawa's fault.</p><p>"No need to be so crass, Iwa-chan. Think of the children!" Oikawa says atrociously as if he doesn’t have any bearing on their embarrassment in front of these people.</p><p>"I think I'm warranted to overreact here, Shittykawa," Iwaizumi replies, arms crossed.</p><p>"No one said you weren't."</p><p>"Are you going to answer me anytime this century or I'm gonna have to hurl something at your head?"</p><p>"It's not what <em>I</em> want," Oikawa says, voice a little bit lower, more serious. "It's what Shouyou wants."</p><p>Iwaizumi sighs as he leans back in his chair. "So what's the point of all this?" Iwaizumi gestures the space between them.</p><p>"Because I don't completely hate the idea?" Oikawa admits with budding optimism.</p><p>Iwaizumi feels himself frowning again. There’s a strong possibility that after this conversation that particular expression is going to be etched on his face for a <em>long</em> time. "Are you hearing yourself?"</p><p>"Of course, I do," Oikawa asserts, still promiscuous. Iwaizumi is seriously mulling over throwing something at his face. Of course, <em>he does</em>, he says.</p><p>Iwaizumi rubs a hand across his face. "Then you'd know that you're asking me to do something that even <em>you</em>, yourself aren't completely sure of,” He argued.</p><p>Oikawa only returns, offhandedly. "Does it matter? All I need is your consent anyway. Nevermind about me.”</p><p>"Right, because you're just a complete loon who'd do <em>anything</em> for Shouyou."</p><p>Oikawa lets out a dramatic gasp that makes Iwaizumi roll his eyes while he threatens Iwaizumi with a bread knife. "What business do you have calling him by first name?" Oikawa accuses.</p><p>Iwaizumi slaps away the silverware from his face, along with Oikawa’s pathetic attempt to threaten him. "Well, with what you're practically asking me. I might find myself inside him for the next few days. Might as well close the distance, right?" Iwaizumi taunts.</p><p>"I'm warning you." Oikawa raises his knife again, making Iwaizumi sigh because honestly, he’s done with this idiot.</p><p>"You can put your lethal weapon down. I'm not gonna steal your boyfriend.” He pauses for a moment. “But are you actually sure with this?"</p><p>"Pretty much? I wouldn't be asking you if my compliance doesn’t override my reluctance, at the very least.” Oikawa arches his eyebrows at Iwaizumi. “So I’m pretty much set."</p><p>"It's just not everyday my friends ask me for a threesome." Iwaizumi pointed out.</p><p>Oikawa smacks his lips. "Well, that's surprising,” He says, voice dripping with mischief.</p><p>Iwaizumi looks at him accusingly. “What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“You went to California, Iwa-chan.” <em>Oh</em>. Iwaizumi knows where this is going.</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“So? You got all <em>chummy</em> with Ushiwaka, right?" There it is. "Kinda the same way I made <em>acquaintance</em> with Shouyou in Brazil.” Oikawa gives him the same love stricken look again, like he’s watching a film reel on his head, the way his eyes shined. Iwaizumi is <em>not</em> impressed.</p><p>Besides, Ushijima was a thing of the past. Iwaizumi is well aware that one look at the way Ushijima looks at Sakusa, it’s a goner. What Ushijima and him had was a mutual agreement with no emotional intimacy involved. Well, that's what he likes to tell himself anyway. Either way, that doesn’t matter, not right now. So Iwaizumi dislodges that cloud of thought in his head and goes back to the matter at hand.</p><p>“Is there a point to this?”</p><p>“America did wonders on us, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa gave him an annoying smile as he rested his chin on his hand. Eyes far off, probably in Brazil. Then he directs his gaze back to Iwaizumi before scrutinizing, “Figured threesomes aren't the most gratifying thing you’ve ever done.”</p><p>“Very funny,” Iwaizumi sneered.</p><p>Oikawa ignores him to ask one more time. “So what do you say? You, me and the chibi. Up for it?”</p><p>There’s a yes in there somewhere but he wants to be more logical this time. “Shouldn’t we talk about this more?”</p><p>“What’s there left to say?” Oikawa asks patiently, which kudos to him. Iwaizumi feels like this conversation has been going on <em>forever.</em> It’s probably because Hinata was in on this. That’s why Oikawa is pretty adamant on getting an answer without letting himself get impatient.</p><p>“What? You just expect me to waltz in your apartment and fuck your boy then?”</p><p>“That would be the end goal, yes.”</p><p>“<em>Fucking</em> boundaries, Oikawa. Really.”</p><p>“Oh, right.” Oikawa says, wide-eyed. “Cause you weren’t big on that with your California Kingbed friend before, no?”</p><p>Iwaizumi pushes up the sleeves of his shirt. “Don’t make me headlock you to death.”</p><p>“Oooh, <em>kinky.</em>” Iwaizumi throws a napkin at him which he swiftly dodges. Iwaizumi fumes even more.</p><p>“Look, all you need to know is once Shouyou safewords out, you stop like your life depended on it. Otherwise, I’ll punch your teeth in. Other than that, Shouyou’s pretty willing so you can probably do whatever you want.” Oikawa extends a hand for Iwaizumi to shake. To bind their agreement. “So, what do you say?”</p><p>Iwaizumi fishmouths, closes his eyes for a second. “You know what? Sure.” He finally agreed as they shook on it. “Could be fun.”</p><p>“Great! Shouyou and I will be having dinner before then, so I’ll text you when to come. Along with a few other stuff that you need to know.” Oikawa wiggles his eyebrows as he pulls out a few bills to leave on the table.</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>“Hey.” Oikawa calls out solemnly. “I really appreciate you doing this for me," Oikawa says, clasping a hand over his, which he immediately pulls away.</p><p>“First of all, I’m not doing it for you. I’m doing it for <em>Shouyou</em>.” Iwaizumi smiles at him menacingly while Oikawa squints at him suspiciously again then gives him a friendly pat on the shoulder as he retreats out of the café.</p><p>Maybe he couldn’t wait until Monday, who knows. But one thing’s for sure, he’s going to enjoy every second of it.</p><p>-------------------</p><p>Hinata doesn’t know how to get around it. Everything has been going on smoothly on his birthday. Oikawa threw him a party with his friends and family the day before his actual birthday so they could spend the next day with just the two of them. He’s been showered with nothing but love for what feels forever now, all because Oikawa orchestrated it for him. He even scheduled a call with Hinata’s friends in Rio, despite the whooping time difference. It just seems that Oikawa didn’t want a spot uncovered when it comes to Hinata. He honestly never felt more in love that he is now. He’s very lucky.</p><p>He hopes he can get luckier though. Because right now, there’s an incessant, very flirty waiter who couldn’t seem to take a hint. And Oikawa might get his eyes stuck permanently at the back of his head with the amount of eye-rolling he’s been doing.</p><p>“Anything else I can do for you?” The waiter asked. His attention centered on Hinata who feels really bad because he doesn’t know how to say this.</p><p>“Tha—”</p><p>“Nope.” Oikawa beats him to it, voice a little more stern. “That would be all, thank you <em>very </em>much.” He says it like the complete opposite though. The words laced with discontent and Hinata can only wince because of the poor guy.</p><p>“Motherfuc—”</p><p>“Oikawa-san. Please?”</p><p>Oikawa takes a deep breath. “You’re right. It’s your birthday dinner. Don’t want some oblivious idiot ruining it for us.”</p><p>Hinata immediately deflates. But he brushes it off with a smile as he tries not to show his disappointment too much. Because with Oikawa’s apprehension at someone else flirting with Hinata, confirms that he may not be getting what he asked Oikawa a few days ago. Not that he minds though. It’s just Oikawa made him feel like there was a remote possibility for it to actually happen with the way he was so adamant on figuring what Hinata wants. They didn’t really talk about it afterwards. So he thinks that maybe it was out of the question and Oikawa didn’t want to reject his whims right out. Anyway, he’ll be fine.</p><p>“So,” Oikawa snaps him out. “...everything to your liking, Shouyou?”</p><p>Hinata nods with a genuine smile.“Yeah, I think this is the best birthday I’ve ever had. You went overboard with the celebration. I mean, not that I’m complaining.”</p><p>“Hey,” Oikawa reaches out for his hand across the table. “You deserve it. And of course, this is the best birthday you’ve ever had, you haven’t had me before.”</p><p>“You’re probably right,” Hinata giggles as they laced their fingers together while Oikawa stares at him the same way he does everyday. And it got him thinking maybe he didn’t really need to ask anything else in the first place because this is the best he’s ever he’s going to get, probably more than he deserves but he’ll be damn well to make sure not to take it for granted.</p><p>“I hope you’re not exhausted yet.”</p><p>“And why is that?”</p><p>“I’m not done yet.” Oikawa’s voice lowers, making Hinata’s heart race.</p><p>Hinata inhales sharply as he asks, wide-eyed and wondrous. “There’s more?”</p><p>“Of course, there’s more. Have you seen me do anything half-assed, darling?”</p><p>Hinata gives him a lop-sided grin. “Can’t say I do.”</p><p>Oikawa smiles behind the rim of his glass. “Trust me, you’ll like this one.”</p><p>Hinata is already bristling at the thought. “Counting on it.”</p><p>-------------------</p><p>Their car ride home was <em>interesting</em>. Normally, when they go home after date nights, they’re too impatient to even manage it home before they start touching each other. But when Hinata starts to make his advances and creeps up a hand on Oikawa’s thigh, Oikawa discourages it by lacing their fingers together which— <em>okay </em>but weird?</p><p>It doesn’t go unnoticed by Oikawa. “We’re gonna be home soon, baby. And I have a surprise waiting for you.”</p><p>-------------------</p><p>When they got home, there was a figure standing in their dining room. Hinata squints at a spiky head silhouette. And when the image finally loads in his brain, he realizes. “Iwaizumi-san?”</p><p>“Iwa-chan! You made it!”</p><p><em>Huh? </em>Hinata frowns at Oikawa. Was he expecting Iwaizumi in their home? What’s going on? Hinata wanted to ask but well, he’s too frozen. His head running a hundred miles per hour at the limitless possibilities of this particular visit on the same night of his birthday where Oikawa claims to have a <em>surprise </em>for him.</p><p>He’s not an idiot but he’d like to have someone to spell it out for him, at least.</p><p>“Have you been waiting long?” Oikawa asks offhandedly, shrugging his coat off his shoulders.</p><p>“No, I arrived a few minutes before you did.” Iwaizumi turns to look at Hinata who’s very much gaping with confusion with this strange exchange as to <em>why</em> Iwaizumi was in their home and <em>why</em> does it looks like Oikawa was expecting him.</p><p>“Shouyou.”</p><p>Hinata felt himself swallow at that <em>voice</em> as he averts his eyes from Iwaizumi to Oikawa, unblinking and holding his breath. Oikawa smiles at him appreciatively, but it was no longer Oikawa, it was <em>someone</em> else.</p><p>He snakes around warm hand on Hinata's cheek, rubbing a thumb across his bottom lip as he stares him down. Hinata can’t look away. “Remember what we talked about a few days ago? That thing you wanted to try?”</p><p><em>Oh. </em>“But I— I thought it was never going to happen,” Hinata replies shakily. “We didn’t really talk about it afterwards.”</p><p>“Well,” Oikawa drawls, Hinata chews on lip in anticipation. “It wouldn't be too much of a surprise if we did, no?” Oikawa licks his lips. “So, <em>daddy</em>’s brought a friend and he wants to wish you a happy birthday too.”</p><p>Hinata couldn’t answer. Words lost on his as he tries to assess the gravity of the situation because <em>oh my god.</em> And with the way Oikawa’s smirking at him, he seemed to be amused with Hinata’s stunned silence as he shifted his eyes from Iwaizumi to Oikawa.</p><p>“I think he’s pretty shaken up,” Iwaizumi finally says.</p><p>“So it would seem.” Oikawa cocks his head. “What’s wrong? Backing out now, <em>princess</em>?” Oikawa asks in faux concern.</p><p>“No,” Hinata replies quickly. <em>Too </em>quickly that made Oikawa grin and Iwaizumi raise his eyebrows. He wants this. He’s just taking a little time to <em>process </em>but he <em>wants </em>it.</p><p>“Alright, then. Go upstairs and strip.” Hinata didn’t even wait for Oikawa to finish his sentence entirely, because Hinata <em>gets </em>it. He was on his way to make a run for it but he was halted by a grip on his elbow and stern-looking Oikawa. “<em>No touching</em>.”</p><p>Hinata gulps as he nods but Oikawa isn’t very impressed. “I want to hear you say it.”</p><p>“I won’t touch.”</p><p>Oikawa grins at him as he praises and nods along the stairs, “Good boy. Go on, pet.”</p><p>-------------------</p><p>The next thing he knows he’s standing on the bedroom floor, completely naked, in front of two gorgeous men, trembling to his bones. It’s not like he has any qualms with being naked in front of Oikawa, the addition to their party just makes him a little bit self-conscious. Not that his apprehensions should matter that much, he trusts Oikawa enough to agree to whatever he has planned for him.</p><p>“Here's what's going to happen. Iwa-chan was very generous to join us.” Oikawa’s commanding voice echoes inside the room. Hinata looks at Iwaizumi briefly who's already had his eyes on him. He shivers even more. “You're gonna be a good boy and show your gratitude, alright?”</p><p>“Yes, daddy,” Hinata nods, his hands obediently resting behind his back.</p><p>“Go on then, give him a kiss.” For a second, Iwaizumi raises his eyebrows at Oikawa like he wasn’t expecting Oikawa to allow him to have that kind of intimacy with Hinata.</p><p>As he takes one calculated step at a time, Iwaizumi watches him like he’s a prey. But it was Hinata who was willing enough to get caught in his teeth. When he’s finally standing at the space between Iwaizumi’s legs, he asks, “Can I kiss you, <em>sir</em>?”</p><p>He’s daddy’s friend. He doesn’t want daddy’s friend to be left out. Iwaizumi stares at him, awestruck. The name probably took him by surprise which makes Hinata feel a little bit better because Iwaizumi seemed to be affected by all of this as much as he is.</p><p>Although, it’s taking a while now and Iwaizumi still isn’t responding. Hinata then turns to Oikawa for reinforcement, only to find looking at them in amusement.</p><p>“Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi blinks. “Shouyou just asked you a question.”</p><p>Iwaizumi bites on his lip while staring at Hinata’s. “Of course.” Then he leans in and catches Hinata’s mouth in his. And it’s <em>different</em> as expected. As opposed to Oikawa whose kisses are calm and comfortable. Iwaizumi is pushy like he has something to prove. He gnaws on Hinata’s bottom lip harshly like he’s so adamant on possessing Hinata through his mouth.</p><p>The way Iwaizumi is so greedy, swiping his tongue on Hinata’s lips made him gasp. His mouth hanging slightly open, enough for Iwaizumi to slip his tongue inside to lick into his. It’s so <em>hot </em>and Hinata can feel his cock stirring. Especially when Iwaizumi’s aggressive kisses are accompanied with equally bruising grips on his hips.</p><p>Reluctantly, Hinata pulls away. “What do you— what do you wanna do?” He asks shakily. He watches as Iwaizumi’s chest rises and falls under his fingertips. When he looks up to Iwaizumi, he finds him looking over Hinata’s shoulder where Oikawa is. He watches as his eyes darken even more as he orders, “Get on the bed. On your stomach.”</p><p>With shaky legs, Hinata crawls into the bed in front of Oikawa who was only watching them. The bulge prominent on his slacks, he’s still fully clothed. A few buttons undone on his shirt showing off his chest. Sweat trickling across his skin. Iwaizumi wasn’t any different. The fact he’s the only one completely naked makes him dig his fingers on the mattress a bit more.</p><p>He felt another weight on the mattress behind him. Suddenly he was being pulled from his hips, his ass completely up on the air. He felt warm fingers spreading him out, his hole completely exposed to the air, making him gasp.</p><p>His mouth fell open when he felt a broad sweep of tongue from his balls to his crack. Completely taken by his surprise, thrashing against the sheets but Iwaizumi has a solid grip on his hips to keep him still as he buries his tongue inside Hinata, eliciting a loud whine from his lips. He felt himself leak right onto the sheets every time Iwaizumi sucked on his rim before slipping his tongue inside again, licking into him, making him loose and quiver.</p><p>Hinata felt a hand sneaking up over his. He looks up to see Oikawa looking down on him, clearly enjoying seeing Hinata fall apart. When Hinata feels Iwaizumi licking into him alongside a finger that he’st trying to fit inside of him, Hinata scrambles for purchase in Oikawa’s arms.</p><p>“<em>Daddy,</em>” He mewls. Iwaizumi isn’t letting up, willfully ignoring Hinata’s cries as he enjoys himself. Not like Oikawa is any better at consoling Hinata.</p><p>Oikawa hushes. “You're okay. C’mon, <em>open</em>.” He pries Hinata’s mouth open by feeding him his thumb which Hinata happily laps on, hinting on what Oikawa actually wants him to do.</p><p>He pulls his fingers away, string of following through, to care Hinata’s face affectionately. “I’m keeping your hands here,” Oikawa says as he maneuvers both of Hinata’s palms on his thighs. “You’ll let me know when you want to stop, okay?”</p><p>“Yes, daddy.”</p><p>“Good boy.” Oikawa gives him an encouraging kiss before guiding him down to his cock. Belt already unbuckled, his fly opened. His slacks pulled down enough to reveal his cock. Oikawa pumps himself in front of the awaiting mouth, smearing Hinata’s lips with his precome. Hinata holds back a whine. He wants to be good.</p><p>A few pumps later, Oikawa is coaxing his mouth open which Hinata eagerly accepts, sticking his tongue out. Fingers gripping his hair as he takes in Oikawa’s length inch by inch. Forcing its entire head on Hinata’s hot mouth.</p><p>Hinata breathes through his nose. Oikawa waits a little more until Hinata’s got his entire slicked up before he starts thrusting. Hinata’s eyes are closed shut because Oikawa’s fucking his mouth and Iwaizumi is eating him out from behind. The combined pleasure is making him dizzy.</p><p>The obscene squelches are making his ears ring. He feels unbelievably wet <em>everywhere. </em>From Iwaizumi’s languid licks in his hole. From choking on Oikawa’s cock. Tears streaming down his face, saliva dribbling down his chin, his cock making a mess on the sheets with pools of precome.</p><p>He felt crying with how everything feels <em>too much</em> but he knows it’s everything he could<em> ever </em>want.</p><p>“Iwa-chan, alright there?” Oikawa pants, his pace on Hinata’s mouth unfaltering.</p><p>Hinata felt Iwaizumi grabbing the flesh of his ass before releasing it. “Excellent.”</p><p>“I know.” Oikawa looks down on him, the same way he always does. With lust-blown eyes who takes great pleasure in ruining Hinata. “My baby’s the best, isn't he? Especially when he lets me do whatever I want…” Oikawa presses his fingers on where his cock is bulging on Hinata’s cheek, with amusement. As if they haven’t done this a thousand times.</p><p>“And even for his birthday, he lets me make such a mess of him. He's such a good boy for me. Always so <em>good</em>.</p><p>Iwaizumi chuckles behind him. “I can tell.”</p><p>Hinata makes a choked whimper as his brain registers Oikawa’s praises. He feels blissfully spoiled by all of it. Oikawa’s approval and Iwaizumi’s too. He loves the way they talk about like some sort of toy they can use. It’s taking his brain into mush.</p><p>Oikawa reaches out for something Hinata couldn’t fully see and tosses it towards Iwaizumi. “You should open him up now,” Oikawa says.</p><p>Hinata hears a bottle getting uncapped, his heart races. “For who?” Iwaizumi asks genuinely. Hinata felt his breath getting knocked off his lungs at the implication of that question..</p><p>“For you, of course,” Oikawa uses his <em>voice</em> again. Getting a fistful of Hinata’s hair and looking him dead in the eye. “...and then later on, I'm gonna open him up for the both of us.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“A simple threesome isn't what my baby asked. He asked for daddy’s friend to fuck him at the same time, too. Funny he didn't really indicate which of daddy's friends he wanted.” Oikawa’s no longer thrusting it into him. He just continues bobbing his head eagerly as their voices fly over him. “I thought he wanted all of them, I know he wouldn’t mind either way. Won't you baby? You'd take all the cock you can get like the little slut you are,” Oikawa says rhetorically, thumbing on the tears in his eyes, making him whine with only his words. “But I decided I'd ease him into it, take only one for the meantime. So I thought why not my best friend?”</p><p>Hinata hears a dollop of lube spurting out. He breathes as much as he can, bristling with anticipation until he can feel the slick fingers teasing his hole, moving awfully slow. So he waits. He waits until those long, skillful fingers fit themselves in his tight hole.</p><p>As soon as Iwaizumi has sunken his entire finger inside him, Oikawa pushes his head down for his cock to hit the back of Hinata’s throat. He can only moan helplessly as Iwaizumi continues to slide his fingers in and out in sync with how Oikawa likes to guide his head into sucking his cock. Oikawa gives him appreciative groans every now and then.</p><p>“So I’m pioneering for Get as Many Men to Fuck Shouyou project?” Iwaizumi snickers. Hinata <em>cannot </em>believe they’re still talking.</p><p>“Not really as many but we'll see where we go from here,” Oikawa replies casually. Hinata almost wants to punch him in the face.</p><p>Hinata continues to work his mouth on Oikawa’s cock, when he feels Iwaizumi push a second finger in, scissoring him open. It doesn’t hurt but he tries to keep himself very still, to be <em>good</em>. No matter how much he wants it now. He wants to be <em>good</em> and wait until he can take what Oikawa’s willing to give him.</p><p>When Iwaizumi adds the third finger, Hinata convulses because <em>Oh. </em>There, there, there. Again, again—</p><p>Oikawa pulls him back to it. “Did you know your mouth stopped working? A bit rude of you to me to forget me, pet,” Oikawa says above him, fingers still fisted on his hair.</p><p>Hinata couldn’t answer. He couldn’t work his mouth properly because, behind him, Iwaizumi’s fingers are currently <em>drilling</em> on his prostate. It’s <em>too much</em>, his cocks leaks even more. It’s like Iwaizumi is doing it with no regard for Hinata whatsoever.</p><p>Evidently, with Hinata not being able to focus properly, Oikawa pulls himself out. “What's your color, darling?”</p><p>“Green, daddy. Please, <em>please</em>. I want— Mmm. I want.. inside me. <em>Please.</em>”</p><p>Hinata hears a belt getting unlatched, a foil getting ripped out. Another sound of a bottle getting uncapped, the familiar squelch of lube jerked on a cock. It’s happening. It’s happening. It’s happening—</p><p>Oikawa hums. “You heard that Iwa-chan?”</p><p>“Yeah I did.” Iwaizumi says behind him. Sliding his huge cock in the slots of his cheeks. Hinata doesn’t even have to <em>look </em>to know. He just <em>does </em>because he can <em>feel</em> it. He bites back the plea on his lips. Not until he knows for sure what they want him to say. “But I'd prefer if he asked me himself, though.”</p><p>“What do you say then, baby?” Oikawa asks him pointedly.</p><p>Hinata pants without looking back at Iwaizumi. “Please put it inside me, Iwaizumi-san.”</p><p>He gasps when Iwaizumi teases his rim with the head of his cock. Letting it catch on his hole without making it yield. Hinata feels like dying if he doesn’t get it inside him soon.</p><p>“Try again.”</p><p>Hinata looked up at Oikawa for a one final instruction but Oikawa seemed to be waiting on him too. Hinata turns to look at Iwaizumi one more time. “Please, fuck me,<em> sir</em>.”</p><p>Iwaizumi gives him a gentle smile before he starts to push the head past his rim. And Hinata couldn’t breathe. Iwaizumi is <em>big</em>. He was no stranger to size because Oikawa isn’t small either. But he wonders how he’d be able to fit both of them inside him.</p><p>Subconsciously, he whines at the idea of not knowing at least.</p><p>Once, Iwaizumi bottoms out, Hinata gasps. Knuckle whites where his fingers are gripping on the bed sheets as Iwaizumi starts to thrust into him earnestly.</p><p>“How does he feel, pet?” Oikawa coos. “Too big for you?”</p><p>Hinata cries out when Iwaizumi fucks him harder as if willing him to give Oikawa an answer. “It feels so good, daddy.”</p><p>“Yeah? Where does it feel good, baby? Can you tell me?” Hinata’s breath hitches.</p><p>He can feel his entire body heating up when he responds. “Mmmm—It feels so good on my tight, slutty hole, daddy.”</p><p>As soon as the words left his mouth, Oikawa rewarded him with a kiss. He returns it as much as he can while Iwaizumi jostles his entire body with his punishing pace. Hinata stares at Oikawa in a daze when he pulls away.</p><p>Oikawa pushes disheveled hair from his face. Eyeing him intensely. “Bet I can make you feel even better.”</p><p>“Plea— Ah!” Hinata cried out when Iwaizumi angled his hips differently, his cock now brushing against his spot. It <em>hurts </em>but it’s so good. He wants to touch himself but he <em>can’t. </em>He knows he can’t. He can only suck in a sharp breath when Iwaizumi seemed to notice what he had found and began driving into him <em>hard</em>.</p><p>To torment him, Oikawa makes him sit up, flushed against Iwaizumi’s chest. Giving Iwaizumi a perfect opportunity to suck on Hinata’s neck as he steadily jabs on his prostate, which Iwaizumi definitely took.</p><p>Oikawa, on the other hand, circles a dry hand on Hinata’s neglected cock as he wraps a warm mouth around his nipple, eliciting a high-pitched whine from Hinata as he struggles in their arms while Oikawa knowingly tortures him by bringing him closer to the edge without letting him know if <em>could</em> actually come. “<em>No</em>— Don’t.” Too much. He might spill himself and he doesn’t want to. Not until Oikawa is finally slipping his cock inside him, alongside Iwaizumi’s.</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“<em>Daddy</em>,” He pleads with everything in him</p><p>“What’s wrong? Can’t take it?” Oikawa asks, his tone mocking him while he wraps a hand around his throat.</p><p>Hinata opens his mouth to answer but Iwaizumi beats him to it.</p><p>“Oi, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi curses behind him, breaking his steady silence ever since he started fucking Hinata. “About time, don’t you think?”</p><p>Clearly, he’s annoyed with how Oikawa is skirting around but it’s just typical for Oikawa to drive him crazy with his sadistic tendency to ruin Hinata as much as he lets him. But Hinata just reminds himself to thank Iwaizumi later because he might be getting some release soon because of him.</p><p>“Tch, fine. Lift him up.”</p><p>Hinata was then lifted by arms sheathing themselves under his quivering thighs. He felt his stomach turning on what’s going to happen. He feels scared but he's even more terrified at the thought of not being able to <em>know</em>, if he doesn't try. He's terrified that he's going to regret it, if he doesn't <em>try</em>.</p><p>Hinata's eyes are darting everywhere, his limbs jittery. But Oikawa snaps him out of it.</p><p>“<em>Princess, </em>” He calls out and Hinata holds onto his voice as much as he can. “Color?” Oikawa anchors him with warm hands on his cheeks.</p><p>“I’m still green, daddy.”</p><p>“You need to relax so you can let me in, sweetheart. Can you do that?”</p><p>“Yes.” Hinata nods eagerly.</p><p>“Good. I need you to stay still and breathe, alright?” Oikawa encourages while Iwaizumi presses reassuring kisses on his neck, to ground him a little more.</p><p>“Trust you, daddy,” Hinata manages to say. Oikawa gives him a tender smile before squeezing a generous amount of lube in his fingers. If Hinata’s not wrong, with how big Oikawa actually is, he’s gonna have to work his entire fist to be able to fit his cock inside Hinata. It’s a bit intimidating but he damn well wants to try.</p><p>Iwaizumi resumes his thrusts, which Hinata didn’t even notice stopping, too consumed by his nerves. And when he felt Oikawa’s finger slip in, he gasps, wide-eyed. Oikawa goes back to nibbling his nipples as he eases his wet fingers inside him. Hinata found himself wanting more.</p><p>Iwaizumi continues with his soothing kisses on his shoulder. He lolls his head back, letting himself get lost in with his eyes closed shut. Pair of lips all over his body, calming him.</p><p>He takes it. Takes <em>all</em> of it with every gasp and quiver until Oikawa has sufficiently managed to slip four of his fingers inside him. The stretch was making his brain scatter but euphoric at the same time. He couldn’t think of any time where he felt so open and filled. <em>God, </em>he couldn’t wait until Oikawa is finally inside him but for it to be possible, without him probably ending up in a hospital, he’s gonna have to.</p><p>When Oikawa deems him sufficiently stretched open, he kneels in front of him as he positions his cock against his rim. “Are you ready, princess?” He asks. Hinata knows that Oikawa knows that he is very much, indeed, ready but he figured it was just Oikawa’s way of telling him he can still back out if he wants to.</p><p>Good thing, Hinata doesn’t want to.</p><p>“I’m ready,” Hinata affirms one last time before Oikawa starts to <em>push, </em>the head popping through his rim. Hinata has a death grip on whoever’s arm because it <em>burns. </em>He couldn’t stop the tears gathering in his eyes because even though he’s practically swimming in lube, it’s still a <em>lot. </em>It feels a lot that he hasn’t noticed Oikawa stilling once he finally bottoms out. He couldn’t breathe properly but he <em>had</em> to. He couldn’t speak. He couldn’t moan. He doesn’t even know what kind of sounds he’s formulating. All of it feels too <em>overwhelming</em>. He can feel himself slipping.</p><p>Oikawa brings him back by kneading on his thighs, rubbing circles on his skin. Making it easier for Hinata to <em>breathe. </em>He doesn’t know how much encouragement one needs for something so simple. Still, he’s grateful.</p><p>Only then, when Oikawa begins the shallow bucks of his hips in sync with Iwaizumi's slowed pace, he finds himself finally getting into it. Finally, he <em>screams. </em>He screams in <em>pain </em>and in <em>pleasure. </em>Filled to the absolute brink of it as he gets himself acquainted with equally well-endowed men turning his apprehensions into earth-shattering ecstasy.</p><p>His moans of approval encouraged Oikawa and Iwaizumi to give it to him faster. And of course, Oikawa wouldn’t be Oikawa if he fails to humiliate Hinata for his own pleasure. So when Hinata is finally getting stimulated with pleasure, he resumes his regularly scheduled program in spurring him on.</p><p>“Huh.” Oikawa scrutinizes him with amusement. “You are actually liking this. You like getting your little fuck hole stretch by two cocks. What's next, princess?” Oikawa grabs his chin. “You're gonna ask me if you could take in a third too?”</p><p>Hinata whines at the idea. He’s not entirely sure if he can take more than this though. He’s positive he could feel them in his stomach, properly getting his guts rearranged. For now, he’s not too optimistic for his survival if he takes in a third.</p><p>“Not that I'd mind, of course. Because that's how much I love you, baby. I'm always gonna give you everything you want.” Oikawa whispers against his slack mouth. “You're a needy little slut but you're my needy little slut, right?”</p><p>“I am.” Hinata says quietly.</p><p>Oikawa tauts disapprovingly. “Open your mouth, sweetheart.” Iwaizumi joins in too as he pinches Hinata’s nipples to reprimand him.</p><p>“I am a needy little slut. I'm daddy's needy little slut.”</p><p>Both of them are speeding up, alternatively brushing against his prostate with no amiss. Making his toes curl and his voice give out. It’s so good that Hinata couldn’t help rocking his hips down, nevermind the pain that twinges in his gut. He’s too high on the pleasure and praise while he bounces up and down on two hard cocks.</p><p>And his cock <em>hurts</em>. Fucking hell, it hurts. So he musters with what voice he still has. “Daddy.”</p><p>“Hmm?” Oikawa responds, face buried in Hinata’s neck.</p><p>“No more.”</p><p>Oikawa’s mouth stills. “You know your word, baby.”</p><p>“<em>No.</em>.” Not that. “Wanna come.” He’s going to die.</p><p>“Let the poor boy come, Oikawa. He’s been good. He deserves it,” Iwaizumi says behind him. Probably getting a bit close too. He doesn’t know but he could seriously feel like kissing him right now.</p><p>Maybe later.</p><p>Oikawa grins at him. “Okay, then. Hold onto me, baby?” He asks but Hinata’s limbs feels too jelly so Oikawa put them there himself before thrusting into him with renewed vigour. Hinata doesn’t even know if he’s still making any sounds. He can only focus on the pressure on his hips as his prostate gets relentlessly abused over and over again.</p><p>Hinata felt like a dead-weight so Iwaizumi grips on his thighs tighter to support his weight. His pace not stammering, not one bit. He can hear him let out deep grunts, his orgasm nearing. Hinata tries to clench around them as much as he can.</p><p>His orgasm is steadily building in his stomach, binding him to its will for release. Oikawa responds like he could read his mind as he begins to stroke Hinata without finesse, urging him to come. <em>Gorgeous boy, come for me. C’mon. Show daddy how pretty you are when you come.</em></p><p>The snap on his hips, the mouth on his neck and the hand on his cock made his balls go tight as he paints his chest with his own come. His orgasm crashes through him. Eyes rolling at the back of his head, his vision whites out while he releases ribbon after ribbon of come until he’s <em>spent.</em></p><p>He doesn’t know what happens after that but he figured Oikawa and Iwaizumi have helped themselves with their own orgasms. The next thing he remembers, his vision is trying to focus on a blurry Oikawa and the hand caressing his face.</p><p>“Oikawa-san?” Hinata blinks at him hazily.</p><p>Oikawa kisses him, soft and gentle like clouds. “I’m right here, baby.”</p><p>He wants to speak but everything feels so heavy. “Did you—umm. Iwaizumi-san?”</p><p>“We weren’t too far behind you, sweetheart.” Oikawa smiles at him fondly.</p><p>“Good—That’s good. I love you,” Hinata manages to say. Oikawa leans down to kiss him again sweetly.</p><p>“I love you too, sweetheart.” Oikawa mutters against his lips.</p><p>“Hmm, best,” Hinata sighs happily. “This is the best birthday I’ve ever had.”</p><p>Oikawa giggles into his neck. “Same thing, next year, then?”</p><p>Hinata could only wince at the thought of getting fucked like that again but he knows he won’t say no.</p><p>“Why not?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>